¡When you look me in my eyes!
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Definitivamente estas seran unas memorables vacaciones de navidad.Ambos saben que se gustan pero ninguno de los dos lo admite.La familia Kurosaki planea unas vacaciones a la playa por noche buena ¿Podra Ichigo confesarle sus sentimientos antes de navidad?
1. Pasaporte a tu corazon

**N/A: Bueno como mis examenes bimestrales ya se acaban (yupi!) Y la navidad ya dio comienzo, yo he decidido hacer un pequeño fic de no mas de 14 capitulos. Primero empezo como un one-shot y luego lo converti en un fic =D. Esto ocurrio ayer por la noche mientras observaba como mis vecinos armaban el arbol de navidad de mi barrio. Espero que les guste es una romantica historia de amor de navidad ^^. Como ya me han dicho mucha tragedia mucha tragedia pues aqui les traigo algo romantico. Aviso que After Dark por razones geniales lo actualizare hoy *0*, ya que como ya estudie tengo la compu pa mi solita. Espero que les guste ^^. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Kubo. La navidad no me pertenece le pertenece a Papanoel. La historia me pertenece pero no a l avez. xD... **

* * *

When you look me in my eyes

Por: Velonica Yuuko

**Cap.1: ****Pasaporte a tu Corazon**

_Las mentiras no conllevan a nada_

_Quisiera tener un pasaporte a tu corazón _

_Recorrerlo, vivirlo, sentirlo… _

_Quisiera tener un pasaporte a tu corazón_

_Para poder amarte_

"Otra vez esa sensación de dolor. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué cada vezque te veo, siento esta presión en mi pecho?"

Esa y miles de preguntas se hacia Rukia Kuchiki, mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero de batallas, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cada vez que lo sentía cerca de ella, que lo observaba fijamente o cuando Inoue se le acercaba; una presión en su pecho aparecía y le dolía.

— ¡Rukia! —La llamo Ichigo.

— ¿Eh? —Salio de su transe y noto que el pelinaranja estaba demasiado cerca de ella y por acto reflejo se paro de inmediato haciendo que la silla caiga con ella.

Fue un sonido estruendoso y también doloroso.

— Enana estupida —le tendió una mano. Rukia la acepto— Deberías dejar de andar en las nubes, por cierto ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? En clase, en la casa y hasta cuando matamos hollows. Esta bien que Aizen haya muerto pero no es para que bajes la guardia.

— Si, lo siento… —Se levanto y se fue sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

— Acaso… dijo "Lo siento" ¿Pero que le pasa? —Que estupido era Ichigo Kurosaki, él sabia en realidad lo que le pasaba solo que no lo creía posible— No creo que le guste… Debo dejar de ilusionar que algún día me querrá —Con paso lento salio del salón con mochila en mano.

De camino a casa Ichigo se tuvo que ir solo, ya que no encontraba a Rukia por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa estupida? Esa y mas preguntas se hacia Ichigo. Por otro lado Rukia había decidido no ir a casa ese día. Pensó que era mejor no verle, ya que le haría mas daño.

— Kurosaki-kun, te estaba esperando…

— I-Inoue, ¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Para que? ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno tenía que decírtelo ahora, no podía esperar otro día —La pelinaranja le miro ilusionada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo— Kurosaki-kun… ¡Te quiero mucho, Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo aun no terminaba de asimilar las palabras que le había dicho, cuando Orihime se le abalanzo encima y le beso. Por un segundo Ichigo se quedo en shock, pronto comenzó a ceder como todo hombre por los grandes atributos de la castaña.

Unas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Todas ellas coincidían en una persona. Rukia. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia no se la podía quitar la cabeza ni aunque besara a otra chica, ella siempre ocuparía un espacio en su corazón. Ella era su corazón. Ella era la única que había detenido esa inmensa lluvia en su corazón. Aunque besara a Inoue, a Tatsuki a cualquiera, Rukia siempre seguiría apareciendo en su mente y la imaginaba a ella en vez de a quien estaba besando. ¿Raro no?

Inoue se separo.

— Kurosaki-kun, me has correspondido ¿Eso quiere decir que también te gusto?

Ichigo aun estaba en trance, no pensaba y si pensaba solo ocupaban sus pensamientos Rukia. Así que como un robot asintió la cabeza.

— Kurosaki-kun eso me hace tan feliz. ¡Podremos ser novios!

Tampoco escucho eso, y como robot asintió. Que estupido era Ichigo Kurosaki. Acepto un compromiso forzado.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces Kurosaki-kun —Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla— Nos vemos mañana, mi amor —Y dicho esto se retiro saltando a su departamento.

Ichigo reacciono minutos después.

— ¡¿Pero que mierda acabo de hacer?! ¡Acabo de aceptar ser el novio de Inoue! ¡Mierda! Y ahora como le digo que fue una confusión —Lo pensó mejor— Creo que una mejor pregunta seria ¿Cómo se lo digo a Rukia?

Una confusión reinaba en la mente de Ichigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le decía a Inoue que no, que había sido una confusión? No podía decirlo, le rompería el corazón. Necesitaba en esos momentos de un consejo. Necesitaba de su amiga, de su amada Rukia.

--

Rukia llego a la casa a altas horas de la noche, subió las escaleras cuidadosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta y se propuso meterse al armario y resolver ese enigma con la almohada.

Al entrar se dio con la sorpresa que Ichigo la había estado esperando. Y hay estaba sentado en pose flor de loto sobre su cama esperando a que se dignara a aparecer.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien que?

— ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Con quien estabas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas? ¿Qué te pasa? —Ichigo parecía un juez preguntándole y juzgándole.

— Fui a caminar, no tenia reloj por eso llegue tarde, estaba pensando, estaba sola, porque no te vi desde la escuela y no me pasa nada ¿Qué es esto una especie de interrogatorio? —Rukia estaba indignada, el no tenia derecho de preguntarle todas esas cosas, pero aun así ella siempre le respondía.

— Nos preocupaste a todos, no te vuelvas a ir a "caminar" sola, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa y lo sabes

Rukia bajo la cabeza. Esa presión nuevamente afloraba en su corazón. Esos sentimientos tan confusos. Lo que sea que le haya hecho Ichigo, un hechizo, brujería o lo que sea la estaba enloqueciendo.

— De acuerdo —Abrió la puerta de su armario y se metió en el— Buenas noches —Y cerró su puerta débilmente.

"_¿Pero que diablos le pasa? Cada vez que esta así de decaída es por la maldita sociedad de almas ¡Maldición! Como quisiera que no existiera y que solo estemos Rukia y yo, para volver a verla sonreír tranquilamente…. ¡Pero que estupideces estoy pensando!" _

Cansado de pensar en como le iba decir a Rukia que tenia una nueva novia y en que sucedería si no existiera la sociedad de almas y solo fuera Rukia y él, se dejo caer en la cama.

— Quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué estas así, enana? ¿Qué te pasa?

Entre miles de preguntas Kurosaki Ichigo se quedo dormido y soñó como seria su vida con Inoue desde ahora. En pocas palabras empezó a tener una pesadilla. El sueño ya se tornaba feo cuando de pronto una chica de cabellos negros y un largo vestido rosa muy elegante se le acercaba mientras él simplemente quedaba hipnotizado por ese cabello azabache y por ese vestido que ya de por si era provocativo. Y le beso.

En el mundo real Rukia lo estaba besando… si oyeron bien ¡Rukia lo estaba besando! Pero él jamás se enteraría. Espero a que se durmiera y cuando salio para tomar un vaso de agua se encontró con Ichigo todo destapado. Como sabemos muy bien que Rukia es "una buena alma caritativa" le ayudo a meterse a la cama sin despertarle, le iba a dar una gripa muy fuerte, aunque estuvieran en diciembre y hubiera calor, hasta posiblemente lo tumbe durante dos semanas. Cuando hubo terminado de arroparle bajo las cobijas se le quedo mirando. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus orejas, su nariz, sus labios… Todo le parecía demasiado tentador. Estaba dormido ¿Qué podría pasar? Y sin cargo de conciencia unió sus labios con los de él.

--

— ¡I-CHI-GO! —Si ya saben la clásica patada voladora de Isshin Kurosaki para despertar a su amado, entre comillas, hijo. Este como siempre reacciono antes que su amado padre lo destrozara vivo.

— ¿Por qué, kami? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un padre normal? ¿Por qué me diste a este desquiciado? —Mientras Ichigo imploraba a kami, su padre iba a hablar con él.

— Ichigo, tenemos que hablar.

A eso Ichigo no le dio buena espina ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de que? Si todo iba muy bien en su vida ¿verdad? Entonces para que hablar.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? —Le dijo mientras se cambiaba a la camisa de la escuela.

Isshin se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato.

— Es sobre Rukia-chan —A la simple mención del nombre de Rukia, Ichigo se quedo en seco ¿Le había pasado algo malo?

— ¿Qué le paso?

— Hoy se fue muy temprano, cuando yo me levantaba ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. No me dijo a donde iba pero al ver su rostro pude saber lo que le pasaba…

Otros minutos de silencio.

— Esta enamorada y no quiere aceptarlo.

A Ichigo se le cayó el mundo ¿Cómo que Rukia estaba enamorada? ¿Por qué tenia que estarlo? Pero la duda mas grande era ¿De quien? El esperaba que fuera de él, en serio que si, pero las posibilidades que este enamorada de él eran casi nulas, pero no imposibles.

— Ichigo ¿Tu sabes de quien esta enamorada, Rukia-chan?

— No, no me lo ha dicho

— Bueno, entonces haremos esto —Isshin por una vez hablaba con seriedad— Vámonos de vacaciones por navidad, quizá si vamos Rukia se distraiga y empiece a ser la de antes.

A Ichigo esa idea no le fastidiaba del todo. Por fin estaría con Rukia a solas, y bueno su familia que estaba de sobra. Quizá así tendría una oportunidad de saber a quien quiere esa enana tonta.

— Me parece una buena idea —Respondió Ichigo— ¿A dónde iríamos?

— He estado averiguando, hay una casa de playa en un balneario cerca de Tokio. Estaba en alquiler de rebajas por navidad, tiene vista al mar, habitaciones, cocina, ya sabes lo que tiene toda casa —Isshin se empezaba a emocionar— Además que el balneario es uno privado, o sea que no veremos a gente caminando por la playa a cada momento ¿Te parece?

¿Qué si le parecía? ¡Le sonaba perfecto! Una playa, unas vacaciones junto y solo con Rukia. Mas que perfecto le parecía acogedor, realmente quería saber de quien estaba enamorada su Rukia.

--

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Esa era Inoue— ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos? —Dicho esto se agarro del brazo del pelinaranja.

Felizmente Rukia había ido a los sanitarios antes que de esa demostración de novios por parte de Inoue. Ishida aunque no lo pareciera los miraba tristemente. No comprendía como Inoue se podría haber fijado en Kurosaki que es torpe, impulsivo y más adjetivos que lo calificarían bien.

En ese momento se sentía el hombre mas desdichado sobre la tierra. Lo que no sabia era no solo él se sentía así, Ichigo igualmente se sentía el mas desdichado por tener que soportar estar de novio con su amiga y tener la intriga de a quien le gusta Rukia.

La pelinegra salio de los aseos y se dirigió al patio esperando encontrar a Ichigo con Mizuiro o con Ishida.

— Ichi… go…

Lo que vio la dejo perpleja e hizo botar su almuerzo. Inoue estaba sobre las piernas de Ichigo aplastando sus grandes atributos contra el pecho de este, mientras le daba de comer como a un bebe.

El pelinaranja noto que alguien los estaba viendo y volteo. Su sorpresa se agrando al ver que Rukia estaba llorando con una mano tapando su boca y la otra arrugándose la blusa por donde estaba su corazón.

Ichigo por acto reflejo se quito a Inoue de encima y se dirigió hacia la morena. Rukia sabia que venia hacia ella pero no podía dejarle decir "Estoy de novio con Orihime" así que se dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Ichigo la siguió no le importo que Inoue se quedara esperándole o con la comida caliente, no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ahora tenia que preocuparse porque Rukia no lo odie.

La morena seguía corriendo pero sentía mas cerca aun los pasos de Ichigo y no tuvo otra opción más que usar su shumpo para salir de la escuela lo más rápido posible. Ichigo al ver que desapareció decidió también usar su shumpo; tenía que aclarar las cosas con Rukia.

--

— Inoue-san ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —Era Ishida quien le preguntaba.

Inoue se seco las lágrimas.

— Es que… Kurosaki-kun me dejo por irse… con Kuchiki-san —Le costaba admitirlo y eso que lo sabia desde el principio. Ichigo siempre había estado enamorado de Rukia, solo que nunca quiso admitirlo.

— Ya sabes como es ese Kurosaki, ya volverá —Sonó la campana para entrar a clases— o quizá te espere a la salida. Vamos Inoue-san debemos ir a clase

Ishida la ayudo a levantarse y al momento de caminar Inoue tropezó y cayó sobre el pobre Ishida.

— Lo siento mucho, Ishida-kun —Se disculpo de castaña.

— No… No te pre… preocupes, estoy… bien —Ishida sentía como los pechos de Orihime presionaban su abdomen, sonrojándolo mas de lo debido.

Inoue al verlo recostado sobre ella le pareció lo mas dulce que halla visto. Un chico que amortiguo su caída. Con el simple pensamiento se sonrojo igualmente.

— ejem, disculpen si interrumpo algo —La profesora había llegado para ver quienes se habían escapado. Ya faltaban Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Tatsuki, Renji, Mizuiro y Orihime y Uryuu.

Ambos sonrojados se levantaron a velocidad luz y se encaminaron al salón de clases. La profesora se lamentaba cuatro de sus alumnos se habían tirado a la fuga y había pillado a dos en el acto.

— Definitivamente que juventud mas precoz…

--

En uno de los baños de profesores se oigan susurros y gemidos, por suerte no había nadie en un perímetro de dos metros. Si, lo que se imaginan. Tatsuki y Renji estaban dentro de los baños haciendo lo que se supone ya todos deben suponer.

--

Rukia había llegado a un parque algo alejado de la escuela. Cuando leyó el nombre del parque la nostalgia y el llanto la invadió. Era el parque de los enamorados de Karakura. ¡Maldita sea! Acaso esa presión en su pecho iba a seguirle para siempre ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en él a cada momento? Camino sin rumbo por unos diez minutos y llego a una fuente, para su suerte no había nadie hay.

Se asomo por un momento y se repente chorros de agua de colores salían del estanque. Era hermoso y aunque fuera de día los colores parecían un arco iris bajo una lluvia intensa. Siguió caminando y de pronto un chorro de agua le mojo todo el uniforme. Aun así siguió avanzando quería ver que es lo que había en el agua para que saliera de esos colores tan vivos. Y fue cuando miro hacia el estanque y vio destellos sobre el agua, no se distinguía muy bien pero era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

— Esta es la fuente de los deseos —Le dijo tomándola de los hombros, casi abrazándola.

Rukia se sorprendió reconocía esa voz pero no creía que pudiera ser él. Hasta que volteo.

— ¿Por qué has venido?… Ichigo…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: Y ¿Comentarios? Que les parecio: muy apresurado, muy rapido van las cosas o esta bien?... Espero que les guste los hachazos de siempre LOL. **

**Jane~**


	2. Storm

**N/A: Hasta que por fin!!! Lo prometido es deuda (Creo que asi era el dicho). Me van a disculpar enormemente por haber tardado tanto pero es que mi amada computadora decidio decir "adiosito" en el momento menos indicado. En pocas palabras como ya explique en el otro fic, tuvieron que formatearla borrando asi todos mis capis ya hechos de este Fanfic y he tenido que re-escribirlos. En parte por este fic fue sencillo ya que no me gusto lo antiguo que escribi. Veo que estaba llendo muy rapido (lo se, a mi tambien me parecia) asi que solo decirles que por cada capitulo se avanzara un dia o maximo un dia y medio. Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio todos los derechos del blablabla autor son de blablablabla Kubo. Mientras el escribe peleas yo me distraigo intentando crear futuras escenas para el manga... =) **

**Aclaracion: Este capitulo es como una especie de song-fic (Con la excepcion que no coloque la letra, porque no la encontre) La cancion es Storm de Lifehouse version acustica. (Link --- .com/watch?v=QujJlmGxges). La cancion es perfecta para este capitulo y por eso decidi llamar al capitulo como la cancion. Espero que les guste ^^. **

* * *

Cap.2: Storm

_¿Por qué estas día a día en mi cabeza?_

_¿Qué es lo que representas para mí?_

_¿Acaso es más que amistad? _

_Sí, es más que eso_

…_Y una tormenta en mi corazón se desata_

_Al saber que el tuyo ya tiene dueño… _

_Adiós mi ángel de muerte_

_Adiós mi atardecer claro_

_Adiós mi cielo prohibido_

_Adiós mi estrella nocturna_

_Adiós mi Rukia…_

— ¿Por qué has venido? Ichigo —Le pregunto la morena mientras se quedaba mirando la fuente.

Un minuto de silencio cayó sobre ambos. El shinigami sustituto coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras al igual que Rukia se quedaba mirando aquella fuente que emanaba chispas destellantes.

Volvía a sentir aquella opresión en su pecho, que le hacia perder la noción del tiempo. Ya no sabía como actuar frente a él… Un minuto ¿Actuar frente a él? Ella jamás había tenido que actuar con él. Cuando estaba con Ichigo era como verdaderamente es, se soltaba y jamás había presión, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Cuando estaba con Ichigo podía ser libre.

— ¿Cómo que porque vine? Saliste corriendo después de vernos a mí y a Inoue —Al mencionar a su "novia" un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— Que bueno que sean novios —Le costaba trabajo asimilarlo, pero tenia que digerirlo. Para ella jamás había tenido ojos, siempre era como una amiga… y eso le dolía mas que todo— Espero que sean felices juntos.

Una ola de silencio los envolvió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue rota porque miles de chorros de agua salieron de la fuente y del piso que rodeaba la fuente haciendo que todos los presentes, que de la nada aparecieron ahí, fijaran sus miradas en ambos.

Se escuchaban murmullos, como si la gente estuviera juzgándolos por estar juntos.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran todos así?

— ¿Tengo cara de saber que pasa? —Porque contesto de esa manera tan sarcástica, ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Podrían ser acaso, celos?

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? No me contestes de esa manera gnomo —Le reprocho el pelinaranja colocando su palma en la negra cabellera de Rukia.

— Genial, otro apodo para burlarte de mi estatura ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de fastidiarme todo el tiempo? —Le quito su mano de su cabeza con algo de enojo.

— Esta bien, Rukia ¿Qué te sucede? Haz estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo y hasta me asustas

— Si no lo sabes mejor no opines, idiota —Volteo su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

— Pues tampoco quisiera saber que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya. Mejo así, quien sea tu novio va a tener que soportar a una vieja, amargada, menopausica y sin gracias. No se como tu hermano te soporta, pero esta bien ya que igual ustedes dos son unos estirados. Ja! No se ni siquiera como ese que se parece a mi ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Ah, si Kaien, Shiba Kaien; no se como él te halla podido soportar. Amargada. —Descargo todo su resentimiento en esas frías y crueles palabras. Si, quizá ese comentario fue el comienzo de lo que atino después.

Rukia de la ira que le provoco que le criticaran su carácter y sus "gracias". Le dio la cara y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y se cayo dentro de la fuente.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Ruk…?

— ¡Cállate!

—… —Se quedo atónito a la reacción de la chica.

— Sabes, no pensé que fueras tan frío como para decir eso, eres un miserable, como te atreves a insultarme a mí y a mi hermano, como te atreviste… —La voz se le corto por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y contenía su ira cerrando fuertemente sus puños— ¡Te odio Kurosaki Ichigo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió. Corrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello. No quería estar al lado de un hombre que no reconocía sus sentimientos, no quería estar al lado de alguien tan insensible, no quería estar a su lado porque sabía que lo que sentía no era correspondido…

El pelinaranja no estaba en mejor posición las personas que estaban cuchicheando lo lindos que se veían juntos, ahora comentaban acerca de lo insensible que era él al no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía pero ¡¿Cómo demonios quería que lo supiera si nunca le había hablado del tema?!

Se levanto, con la ropa empapada en agua helada y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Salio del estanque y antes de ir en busca de su shinigami arrojo una moneda al estanque.

— Deseo que ella me perdone y que me corresponda…

Sin nada más que hacer salio en busca de su pequeña shinigami que había salido corriendo en dirección hacia la tienda de Urahara, su reiatsu se sentía por aquellos alrededores.

La moneda arrojada de las mismas manos de Ichigo Kurosaki quedo debajo de esas aguas coloridas y cristalinas. La fuente de los deseos siempre cumplía con todas sus peticiones, por mas difíciles que fueran.

--

Una campana sonó estrepitosamente, indicando a todos los alumnos que ya era hora de salida y que por fin después de ocho tortuosas horas de clases podrían salir a acomodarse sus cerebros luego de la clase doble de algebra de ese día.

— Arisawa Tatsuki y Abarai Renji, nunca llegaron a clase, tampoco llegaron Kurosaki Ichigo ni Kuchiki Rukia, por suerte encontramos a Mizuiro, Orihime e Ishida —Se dirigió hacia sus tres mejores alumnos. Orihime, Uryuu y Mizuiro.

La maestra los miro con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba muy contenta que digamos con que cuatro de sus "favoritos" se hallan tirado a la fuga solo porque si.

— Haber mis queridos niños de primaria ¿Dónde mierda se metieron Abarai, Arisawa, Kuchiki y Kurosaki? —La profesora uso el mismo tono meloso de Rukia pero con un enojo notorio— No traten de cubrirlos porque sino, su puntaje total bajara… y mucho.

— Señorita Katsuragi, Kurosaki-kun fue corriendo en busca de Kuchiki-san que se había ido corriendo y luego Ishida-kun me encontró y… platicamos… un rato —Lo ultimo lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

La maestra observo y analizo las palabras de Orihime. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy aplicada y se caracterizaba por decir siempre la verdad. No, era improbable que ella este mintiendo.

— De acuerdo Inoue, puedes retirarte y si ves a algunos de los fugados les comentan que mañana ni se molesten en entrar al salón.

— OK… —Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Intentaría llamar a Kurosaki-kun para ver el porque se había saltado la clase de algebra… aunque, si lo pensaba bien, los envidiaba. Envidiaba a todos los que se habían tirado a la fuga, total a ellos no los había descerebrado de aburrimiento el profesor.

Ahora seguían dos victimas más. Ishida y Mizuiro.

— Comencemos por ti Ishida ¿Por qué estabas sobre Inoue en el receso?

— ¡Ishida! ¡No lo pensé de ti! Creí que Inoue-san estaba con Ichigo… ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! —Mizuiro… mejor ni hablar de él.

Ishida simplemente se sonrojo y tuvo que defenderse.

— ¡¿No me iba a preguntar sobre los que se habían escapado?! ¿Qué tiene que ver su pregunta con los fugados?

— humm, nada solo quería saber —Sonrió picadamente— Pero si tienes razón volviendo al tema sabes algo sobre los fugados ¿verdad?

Hubo un corto silencio que se interrumpió cuando el de limpieza entraba a baldear el salón (_No se en Japón, pero en mi cole todos dejan sucio el salón para darle mas trabajo al señor de la limpieza xD… ¡Le damos mas salario!)_.

— Vi a Kurosaki salir del salón con Inoue-san a las cero mildocientas con quince y a Abarai lo vi ir al gimnasio a las cero mil cien con treinta.

— En español…

— A Kurosaki lo vi al medio día saliendo con Inoue y a Abarai en el gimnasio en la hora de deporte ¿Feliz?

— Si, bueno ese dato no ayuda en nada así que Ishida te puedes retirar —Menciono la maestra fijando su mirada en una ultima victima… Mizuiro.

Ishida se retiro. Ese día su padre le iba a dar el sermón que a todos los niños adolescentes nos dan cuando llegamos tarde a casa o cuando sacamos unas notas de lo peor. "El sermón de las cuatro horas y medias acerca de cuanto se rompen la espalda tus padres para pagarte el colegio tan caro en el que estas".

— Mizuiro, Mizuiro, Mizuiro… Solo quedamos tu y yo —Le dijo la maestra mientras jugaba con sus dedos intimidando con su mirada al pobre Mizuiro.

— Señorita no es que tenga nada contra usted pero… no es mi tipo, y si algún día se le ofrece mis servicios como "ayudante de noche" en su casa solo llámeme —Despacio y antes de que la vena en la frente de la maestra explotara, se dirigió a la salida para correr lo que restaba del camino a su casa.

Mientras tanto la maestra Katsuragi se desquitaba con el pobre hombre (viejito) de limpieza.

--

Llego a su casa cansado. Había batido su propio record llegando a las nueve de la noche, pensaba ser recibido como siempre. O sea, patadas, puñetazos, intentos de asesinatos o métodos de tortura medieval. Pero en esa ocasión al entrar a la sala de estar se encontró a toda su familia sentada en los sillones.

— Te estábamos esperando, Ichigo —Le menciono el padre mas serio de lo normal.

Ichigo se sentó dejando su mochila en el suelo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ichigo quiero saber algo ¿Has peleado con Kuchiki-san el día de hoy?

¿Qué si habían peleado? ¡Pero claro! ¡Todo el tiempo lo hacen! Solo que esta vez las palabras que esté dijo fueron demasiadas hirientes.

— Si, ah! Por cierto te va a llegar una circular del instituto diciendo que me he escapado de clases… —Prefirió decirlo ahora que esperar a que el circular llegara a sus manos.

— Esta bien, luego discutiremos eso —Miro fijamente a Ichigo.

— ¿Se puede saber porque estamos en tanta tensión?

Había algo en el ambiente, algo raro, algo faltaba pero no descubría que era ese "algo" simplemente sabia que la noticia que le iba a dar su familia no era buena.

— Ichigo, Rukia-chan se ha ido… me dijo que se iba a quedar en casa de un amigo…

Silencio…

El mundo en ese momento para Ichigo se desmorono, en ese momento una expresión de incierto y de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. Bajo la mirada para dejar que sus manos taparan su rostro.

— Oni-chan, Rukia-chan me dijo que tu le habías dicho algo muy feo y que no deseaba verte por un buen tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Hubo otro silencio. Ichigo despego sus manos de su rostro y vio a su familia, para bajar nuevamente su cabeza.

— Le dije que no tenia "gracias" y que ningún hombre se fijaría en ella, también insulte a su hermano y a alguien que ella admiraba mucho… —Dio una pequeña pero triste sonrisa— Dios, no puedo creer lo imbecil que soy…

— Yuzu sirve un té de jazmín y calienta unas toallas.

— Si —Se fue a hacer lo que le dijo su padre.

— Karin llama por teléfono a Urahara-san y pregunta por Rukia. Si no esta ahí pídele que nos ayuden a buscarla.

— De acuerdo —Se fue directo al teléfono.

— Ichigo ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Qué pienso hacer con que? Ella me odia, me lo dijo, ya no hay nada que hacer…

— Siempre hay algo que hacer, sea pequeño pero siempre hay algo. Además, ya reserve la cabaña frente a la playa, este sábado nos iremos y Rukia vendrá si o si, mas vale que arregles esto.

Ichigo se quedo mirando a la nada mientras sus hermanas corrían de aquí para allá.

— Viejo, Urahara-san dice que no esta en su casa, ahora mismo están yendo a buscarla —Le informo Karin a su padre.

Escucho la noticia, aunque estaba en la nada, escucho la noticia, Rukia no estaba en casa de Urahara, no podría estar en la de Inoue porque después de lo ocurrido seria el ultimo lugar al que iría. Ishida, no, no lo creía y pobre de ella que estuviera con él. Chad, menos ni sabia donde vivía así que era por gusto, Tatsuki… aunque eran amigas todavía no tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer invitaciones a casas de otros. No quedaba otra opción, estaba vagando por las calles de Karakura sola, sin protección, ¿Y si la atacaban? ¿Qué tal si aparecía un hollow? Aunque apareciera, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

Ichigo escucho como unas gotas gordas y sonoras caían del cielo y rebotaban en el techo de la casa. Estaba lloviendo. ¡Maldición estaba lloviendo! Otra preocupación más que agregarle a su lista de preocupaciones. Se imaginaba a Rukia sola, con frío, hambrienta, llorando bajo la lluvia mientras que algún pervertido se le acerca por detrás y…

— No…

Sin coger siquiera un abrigo abrió la puerta de la casa y se interno en la noche, pensando en que tal vez su pobre Rukia estaba siendo atacada.

— ¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia!...

Cada cierto tiempo gritaba su nombre para correr más rápido. La maldita había desaparecido su propio reiatsu. Tendría que buscar en los lugares donde ella más frecuentaba, o a donde más la llevaba.

Se acordó de un lugar donde habían conejos ¡La granja estatal de Karakura! Como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió hacia ese lugar, no estaba tan lejos así que prefirió estar seguro. Al llegar un letrero mostraba que ella no podía estar ahí así que volvió a hacer memoria ¿Dónde podría estar Rukia?

--

— ¿Por qué vine a este lugar de nuevo? — Dijo la morena dejando su mochila al pie de la fuente, donde ese día Ichigo le había dado las palabras más crueles que podrían haber salido de sus labios— Te odio… Ichigo…

Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras intentaba suprimir gemidos. Ni un alma, literalmente hablando, se encontraba en el parque a las diez de la noche.

"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué cada vez que Ichigo me lastima siento que me muero? Porque soy tan débil ante él… Te odio Ichigo, pero… te amo… ¿Te amo? ¡No! ¡Es imposible! Él mismo lo dijo, quién se fijaría en alguien como yo" —Los pensamientos de Rukia eran acompañados por los delicados chorros de agua que salpicaban sobre la fuente y la fuerte lluvia que mojaba su pálida piel.

Por otro lado, alguien muy arrepentido, estaba desesperado ya habían pasado dos horas desde que salio de casa y no había rastro de ella. Decidió descansar un momento en una banca en el parque central de Karakura.

— ¡Maldición! —Golpeo fuertemente la banca con su puño para desahogar su frustración— Ya busque por todas partes… En la granja, en el café de Chappy, en la juguetería del centro comercial, en la pista de hielo, en ese bowling al que le gusto ir la ultima vez…

Fijo su vista al cielo mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que la lluvia, mas intensa que hace dos horas, le empapara el rostro.

— ¿Dónde estas Rukia? —Bajo su mirada y vio aquel reloj en su muñeca— Las once de la noche, mejor será ir a buscarla antes que pesque un resfriado.

Sin nada más que decir se levanto y decidió ir a buscarla nuevamente. Tenia que aparecer. ¿O acaso se habría ido a la sociedad de almas? No, nunca se lo perdonaría el haberle dejado sin una buena excusa para largarse.

En la granja, en el bowling, en la pista de patinaje. No la hallaba, su desesperación se hacia cada vez mayor. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Eran las once cuarenta y cinco en quince minutos mas iba ser medianoche y en la fuente de los deseos… Un minuto, busco en todos los lugares excepto en el parque de los enamorados de Karakura. ¡Por supuesto! Debería estar hay y como ultimo recurso pasaría por la puerta senkai para voltear medio sereitei.

No estaba lejos, solo a quince minutos del bowling se encontraba ese dichoso parque. Corrió, corrió como si la vida se le fuese y su corazón también.

"¡Enana estupida! ¿Acaso no sabes cuanta falta me haces? ¿No sabes que cuando me ignoras, siento un vació? ¿No sabes que te quiero tanto que… que mataría por verte feliz? Solo quiero que me respondas esas preguntas… Rukia"

Pensamientos confusos llegaban a la mente del pelinaranja mientras la lluvia le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo y hacia que sus músculos se denotasen más. Empezaba a sentirse mal, un calor comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo. Estaba afiebrado. Aun así siguió corriendo no quería parar hasta encontrarla y… ¿Y que seguiría después de eso? ¿Qué le diría? Obviamente tendría que pedir disculpas por su actitud de patán, pero tendría que confesarle el porque la había ido a buscar… Y se lo diría, con palabras o acciones, pero se lo diría.

Se encontraba en la entrada al parque. Camino hacia adentro y se dirigió entre aquellos árboles para llegar a la dichosa fuente de los deseos. Hay se encontraba.

A Ichigo le volvió el alma al cuerpo, literalmente hablando, la veía no estaba en mejores condiciones que él pero estaba sana y salva. Lloraba, noto que lloraba mientras su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía. Un estornudo por parte de ella le indico al shinigami que probablemente estaría enferma. Aun así deseaba quedarse unos minutos más de esa forma, viéndola. Aquel vestido de tela por acción de la lluvia se había pegado a su cuerpo y pudo notar sus "gracias", realmente había sido un idiota al decir que ningún hombre se fijaría en ella, si él mismo estaba loco por ella. Y el solo pensar que alguien mas se le adelante le provocaba un sentimiento de ira y decepción, ambos mezclados.

Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para que sea media noche y ya debían irse. Decidió salir de su escondite para llevarla a casa de una vez por todas.

— Rukia…

La morena reacciono y supo de quien era esa voz. Era de ese cretino que la tenía loca. Alzo la mirada y vio que estaba delante de ella. Rukia sin perder la postura se levanto de la fuente y cogio su mochila preparada para irse, cuando este le cogio el brazo.

— Le pido que me suelte, Kurosaki-san —Realmente se había enfadado con él, por la forma en que lo llamaba.

— Perdóname Rukia soy un idiota y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo, de hecho me merezco el que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabras, pero vuelve a casa… Papa, Yuzu y Karin están preocupados por ti y no quieren que te vayas —El pelinaranja soltó el agarre pensando que ella saldría corriendo.

Por el contrario, Rukia dirigió su mirada hacia un Ichigo arrepentido y él sentía la mirada de la morena por lo cual volteo el rostro para mirarla fijamente. Lo que vio, es una imagen que jamás se permitiría volver a ver. Rukia estaba llorando, las lágrimas le caían y se camuflaban con el aguacero que estaba cayendo. Ichigo simplemente al verla se sintió devastado.

— Retráctate…

— ¿Qué?

— Te digo que te retractes imbecil — Le dijo la morena mientras le veía a los ojos— Retráctate de lo que dijiste y te perdono

Retractarse… ¿Eso era lo único que tenia que hacer para que esa pequeña diosa de la muerte le hablara? Si eso era lo único que debía hacer, sea bienvenido el perdón.

— Me retracto, todo lo que dije hoy es basura y perdóname por haberte herido no quise lastimarte yo…

No pudo pronunciar otra palabra ya que alguien le estaba quitando el aire. Rukia simplemente con escuchar su disculpa no pudo más a sus sentimientos y se lanzo sobre Ichigo, besándolo dulcemente. El shinigami sustituto aun seguía en trance, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y sus manos abrazaban esa delicada cintura sobre su cuerpo.

Hubo una sonora campanada que indicaba que ya era medianoche, en ese momento chorros de agua de colores empezaban a salir de la fuente, del piso que lo rodeaba empezaban a salir otras chispas de colores con formas jamás imaginadas.

Minutos después estos artificiales pararon y con ello el beso. Ichigo sentía que por fin era correspondido, cuando cayó en cuenta que Rukia se había quedado dormida cuando dejaron de besarse. Le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, se podría decir mas que él.

— ¡Maldición Rukia! Eso te pasa por escaparte, serás tonta.

Cogio la pequeña mochila que estaba apoyada al filo de la fuente y se tiro a la espalda, para luego tomar a Rukia en brazos y llevarla hacia casa.

Mientras caminaba la miraba. No le importaba que ella estuviera bajo los efectos de la fiebre cuando lo beso, tampoco que ella no recordara nada al despertarse, con haberla besado había expiado todas sus culpas y por un minuto estaba en el cielo.

Por una vez con ese beso, la tormenta que emanaba su corazón pudo ser calmada… aunque sea un poco.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: Este capitulo me ha gustado como ha quedado, sobre todo lo de la fuente "magica". Espero que igualmente halla sido de su agrado. Diganme si ha sido muy meloso si quieren mas tragico o que halla un misterio o algo por estilo... ustedes eligen!!!**

**Ya saben Hachazos, Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, alabanzas, loas, etc. No se contengan º-º**

**Jane~**


End file.
